I'll always love you
by puppyworld1376
Summary: What happens when Sonny gets a new boyfriend and finds out a few secrets. What will Chad do? Will Channy ever exist or will it only be in our imaginations?
1. Chapter 1

Chad's POV

I was in my dressing room, bored might I add, when the perfect idea came to me. I'm going to annoy the crap out of Sonny. She's Hollywood's sweet heart but not such a sweet heart when she's mad.

 _Not only is she mean but cute too. And I dare you to try to deny it._

Oh shut it.

 _You know its true._

I'm just going to ignore you.

After the fight I had with my head, I left to go to the Commissary. When I got there, I saw Sonny making out with some random guy. I have no idea who he is but I know that he is not me and that makes me mad. I decided to annoy her like I came to do and while at the same time getting rid of her boyfriend.

"Munroe."

Sonny's POV

I was sitting in the Commissary alone eating my froyo when I heard footsteps. I decided to ignore them when suddenly a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"Guess who?" the voice whispered in my ear huskily. I immediately recognized the voice that belonged to my idiot boyfriend but decided to mess around with him.

"Chad" I said turning around hug him.

"What the hell, Sonny?"

"I was joking chill"

"ok well I'm going to get froyo. Be right back baby." Before he could leave, I grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. I told him that I will go with him and we left. When we got back, we went back to the table and sat down. I sat down on his lap and once I got comfortable we made out. During our make out session, I heard Chad's voice.

"Munroe." oh, crap. Honestly, I thought I sense a little bit of anger and jealousy but that could be because I wanted him to feel that way. Yes, I do like Chad but I like Peyton too. Anyway, I immediately stopped making out with Peyton and responded.

"Yes, Chad"

"Who the hell is this? And why are you shoving your tongue down his throat? Damn, Munroe, aren't you supposed to be Hollywood's sweetheart. What will everyone think when you look like a hoe chewing his face off?" I couldn't respond. Did he just call me a hoe? I couldn't control myself any longer. I did the first thing that came to mind and I ran off crying.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

I can't believe what he said to me. That hurt me. I ran to my dressing room and continued crying. I don't know how long i was crying but suddenly i felt a hand comfort me. I looked up to see who it is and saw the one face I didn't want to see. _Chad._

"I don't want to talk to you" I said, attempting at keeping calm but failed miserably.

"I know but please hear me out. Please?"

"Fine but you have 60 seconds."

"Okay, I know what i said was bad but i didn't mean it. It hurt to know that i had hurt someone that i care about. It probably hurt me as much as it hurt you and I'm sorry. You're one of my closest friends and i don't want to ruin that. Please forgive me." he said as fast as he possibly can.

"I forgive you. Now if you'll excuse me i have to go talk to my boyfriend."

Chad's POV

Hearing those few words were like bullets to my heart. They kept repeating in my head. But there was one word that hurt the most. _Boyfriend._ I have no idea why that word was aggravating me, it just was.

 _It's because you like her_

No, i don't, i mean sure she may be cute and funny but I don't fall for girls.

 _You sound pretty sure about that, considering you already did_

Oh, whatever.

Sonny's POV

After Chad apologizing (I can't believe I actually said that. That was so unlike him), I went to the Commissary to look for Peyton but couldn't find him. So i got in my car and drove to his house. Once i got there, I saw his car and walked up to the porch and knocked. He opened it a second later and pulled me inside then closed the door. Once the door was closed, we went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, obviously. Why aren't you at the studios?"

"I'd rather not be there to watch an overly jealous Chad, those so-called fights you two have, you crying your eyes out, and your rehearsals that I have seen ten times this week. Thanks for the concern though."

"Well, okay. is it cool if i stay a little longer, there's someone outside."

"Sure, babe. But can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Who do you want to be with? Me or Chad? Am I just to make Chad jealous?"

"No, of course not. I want to be with you."

"Stop feeding me all that crap, Sonny. I'm done with it. I saw the hurt in your eyes when he called you a hoe. And your eyes sparkled with what looked a lot like excitement when you heard his voice." Why is he yelling at me? He got up and flipped the chair he was sitting on. Then told me in a calmer voice, "you need to get out. We're through and i never want to see your face again."

And with that, i agreed to his terms and left his house, surprisingly less upset than i thought i would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

As I drove up my driveway, all I could think about was what had happened with Peyton. Had he really just ended a relationship we worked for nine months to maintain because of Chad? Had he really thought it was worth breaking up with me for? I knew I had to stop thinking about it. I was working so hard on getting the breakup out of my mind but all I could do was redirect my train of thought. I thought of Chad. All of a sudden, my thoughts got cut off by my phone. I looked at the name and it was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hello"

"Hey, Sonny. Your cast is looking for you. They've been trying to reach you for the past half hour. Where are you?" What is he talking about? He's the first call I got. I checked my phone. 100 messages and 20 calls.

"I'm sorry. I didn't check my phone. I just left Peyton's and I'm home now. Tell them I'm not going to be able to make it. Please." After what happened with Peyton, the last thing I want is to go to work and see people.

"What happened at Peyton's house that you don't want to come to work now. Are you two going on a date? If you are, then you should know work is more important and you could get fired for this. He's not worth it and I don't think he's good enough," he said so fast I had trouble making out what he said, but fortunately was still able to.

"He broke up with me," I said as quietly as possible, hoping he didn't hear me.

Chad's POV

As she said those five words, I got a weird feeling that I was confused about. I decided that there would be no way to help her. How am I supposed to comfort after I just caught her making out with the guy a few hours? Say 'why you two are so cute together'? No, that would hurt the two of us.

"I'm sorry to hear, Sonny. He doesn't deserve you. He never did and, quite frankly, he never will." I meant every word, but did I really just say that out loud? She's going to think I like her now and I just want to stay friends. Oh please, you want to be more and you know it. Ugh, I don't have time for this.

"Thanks, Chad. Hey, are you ok? You're not acting like yourself."

"What do you mean? I may not be the nicest, but I can be nice to the people who are close to me and that I care about. I'll deny it if anyone asks, though."

"Your secret is safe with me. I like it, though. Wouldn't want this side going away."

"Ok, well, just come to work or else, you'll never see it again." Hopefully this gets her to come to the studio. She needs to liven up this place. Since she came,...

"I'll be there shortly. Bye." She interrupted my thoughts. Oh well, at least she's coming.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been posting. I've been really busy but I just want to let you know I'm going to be posting a lot more and for the absence, I'm posting a chapter every day this week, except for Friday and Saturday. I have a couple things to take care of those days but I'm gonna try to be more frequent with the posting. Fingers crossed it works out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Sonny's POV

After I got off of the phone with Chad, I decided to get ready. He was right, Peyton wasn't worth my dream. I walked into the kitchen to eat really quick and ran into my mom. _Great now I have to answer a million and one questions._

"Hey mom. What's up?"

"Honey didn't you have to be at the studio a couple hours ago? I thought you were already at work. What happened and I heard you talking to someone. What happened with you and Peyton?" How did she hear that conversation? Oh well.

"Nothing. I just came down for lunch, though. I'm going to run to work now, but I need to freshen up first. I hope you don't mind." And with that, I walked away. I didn't have time to talk about Peyton right now, I have a job to get to. I'll definitely tell her tonight. At least, if she's not watching Mackenzie Falls. Insert shudder here.

"No, honey. That's fine. Just tell me tonight, deal?"

"Deal," I shouted from over my shoulder. I made myself a sandwich and went back in my room. When I looked in the mirror I decided I was going to need to redo my makeup so I put on my eye shadow and mascara and lightly applied concealer and foundation. I applied a lip balm and a really nice clear lip gloss. I got in my car and drove to the studio.

When I got to the studio, I was tormented with questions. I just want to forget about what happened with Peyton. But just as I had thought, I was asked about him by none other than little miss Tawni Hart, who, as I presumed, had found out through gossip.

"How did you find out about what happened with him?"

"He called me after you left. He's broken, Sonny. He just didn't know what else to do so he did what would protect himself and he ended things with you. He really does love you but you hurt him very badly." Little does she know, I can't tell how I'm feeling right now. I love him and he knows that but the entire relationship I felt my heart didn't belong to him. Both my heart and I were never his and I can't help but feel like I don't have to pretend anymore. I feel bad hurting him and I can't believe he just told me to get out without voicing his thoughts to me. I don't know why he would call Tawni and tell her, but then again he is her cousin. He may have been a little too eager to get rid of me, though. He probably just needs to blow off some steam and I understand but I just want to talk about it. I know we aren't going to get back together and I'm fine with that but I love him and I don't want to lose him nor should I have to. I didn't do anything wrong and he made a false accusation towards me. I am still choosing to forgive him though and I hope he can do the same.

"I'm sorry, Tawn. Okay? Are you happy? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say. If he's hurt then I apologize but he didn't let me stand up for myself. How can I be with someone like that, anyway, Tawn?" After finally letting that go, I walked out.

 **Hey guys, just a heads up tomorrow I'm not posting but I have a surprise for you guys. At this moment, I'm working on the net chapter and I'm going to be posting it tonight with five hours to do so. So. for sure today there will be two chapters and I hope you enjoy them both. Like I said earlier though, I am not posting tomorrow due to an endoscopy I am getting done and I don't want to post anything while I am recovering. Also, Saturday I am going to try to post but we will see because I have an event and a funeral to go to. On an unrelated note, what did you think of the chapter? Can you believe Sonny was with Tawni's cousin? Be sure to leave a review and I'll see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chad's POV

I went to go check in on the Randoms. Maybe Sonny came in and if she did, I want to show her I can be a good friend. She went through a lot in just an hour and we can't have her sad. That would ruin everything. She's supposed to be happy because if she isn't then we aren't either. Her stupid contagious smile.

I walked past the Prop House and heard a melodious voice. The voice that has been music to my ears since day one. Only this time, instead of a cheerful song, it's an angry song.

"I'm sorry, Tawn. Okay? Are you happy? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say. If he's hurt then I apologize but he didn't let me stand up for myself. How can I be with someone like that anyway, Tawn?" I could tell Sonny was talking about Peyton. Who else would she be talking about? I hate to admit it and nothing pains me more than doing so but I realized something seeing Sonny and Peyton in the commissary, making out. I have a crush on Sonny, but it took her and her boyfriend breaking up for me to finally admit it. I like her and if i had realized sooner than I probably could have avoided her having a boyfriend besides me. My stupid ego. When I heard the upset tone in her voice it took all i had not to run in there and give her a hug and just comfort her and tell her how I feel. I know she feels the same way. I mean, who can resist this? Actually, I should probably lower my ego, but not too much. After all, I am still the greatest actor of our generation.

I walked in as casually as possible. As soon as I walked in though, Sonny stormed out.

"So I see you found your guys' little ball of sunshine. Only problem is, she's not shining so bright today."

"Haha, very funny. I'll have you know she just went through a traumatic breakup with her boyfriend of nine months. Of course she isn't going to be the happiest." Hearing that from Blondie's mouth made my heart drop. She must love him. No one wastes nine months of their life on just anyone. The worst part is nine months and I had no idea. I've had a crush on her since a few days ago and I didn't think they were that serious. I thought I can just swoop in and steal her heart. I need to work hard for her but that's the thing. Between everything I have, I don't have time to chase her affection. I have to make a plan.

Sonny POV

When I left the Prop House, I ran into none other than Chad. I wonder what he wants. He's been acting really weird lately. I wonder what they're all up to that's such a secret. I'm not going to lie. I like his sweet side. _Stop it. You can't think that way about him and you can't like anything about him. He's your enemy. You hate him. YOU HATE HIM._


End file.
